Lazos De Amor
by Yamii-chanRmrz
Summary: Es la historia de dos hermanas que viven un infierno en su casa por parte de su madrastra pero lo que no sabían que al cambiar de asiento y la llegada de nuevos empleados a su casa cambiaría sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

**konichiwa mina este es mi nuevo fic espero y lo disfrutes ya se que escribo muchas cosas y sentidos pero así soy yo de rara con amigo imaginario y todo... Ignoren eso ultimo bueno quien les dejo el primer capitulo...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Cambiando de asiento.**

 _ **"A veces nuestra vida cambia cuando menos lo esperamos"**_

 _Era una hermosa mañana y en una gran mancion dos jóvenes adolescente se arreglaban para ir a sus preparatorias una de pelo castaño hasta la cintura de ojos avellana y otra pelo castaño hasta la media espalda y ojos verdes._

 **¿** **?** : Mikan apurate que se nos hará tarde para ir a la preparatoria. _Hablaba desde abajo de las escaleras una joven oji-verde._

 **Mikan:** ya voy one-chan. _Grito la otra joven oji-avellana bajando la escaleras._

 **1¿?:** no entiendo por que siguen viviendo aquí ustedes dos. _Dijo un chico de pelo rubio y ojos negros como la noche._

 **¿?** : urusai Baka los que se deberían de ir serian ustedes. _Contesto con tono irritado._

 **2¿?** : cuida ese vocabulario mocosa no sabes de lo que somos capaz. _Dijo una señora de mediana edad con pelo rojo y ojos negros._

 **¿?:** pues dile al idiota de tu hijo que no me moleste.

 **2¿?:** Nanami no le digas así a Alan que ya sabes por que las soportamos a ti y a tu hermana.

 **Nanami:** como digas Sara nos tenemos que ir Mikan baja ya es hora de irnos. _Dicho esto la oji-avellana asintió y bajo para dirigirse a la puerta junto a su hermana._

 **Alan:** que tengan un lindo día hermanitas. _Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro._

 _Dicho esto las chicas se dirigieron a su preparatoria "Gakuen Alice" donde solo asistían niños genios que son muy listos o de familias prestigiosas._

 **Mikan y Nanami:** ohayo mina-san. _Saludaron con una sonrisa a todos._

 **Todos:** ohayo Mikan, Nanami.

 **Mikan:** ohayo Hota-chan. _Saludo a una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros con ojos violetas._

 **Hotaru:** no me digas así o quieres que utilice mi baka-gun 3000 en ti. _Dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro._

 **Nanami:** tranquila Hotaru no te moleste _. Le contesto con cansancio en su voz._

 **Hotaru:** sucedió algo verdad. _Pregunto aun sin emoción pero con preocupación._

 **Mikan:** ya sabes lo mismo de siempre peleas con la vieja bruja.

 _Ninguna siguió platicando ya que entro Narumi el titular de su clase._

 **Narumi:** ohayo mis amores _. Dijo con corazones en su alredador y vistiendo un tutu rosa por lo que muchos hicieron cara de desagrado._

 **Narumi:** les tengo una noticia mis amores hoy cambiaremos de parejas y compañeros de asiento.

 _Todos se empezaron a parar para ponerse en frente y esperar a que sean nombrados._

 **Narumi:** muy bien en la primera fila estarán veamos... A ya se Nogi Ruka sera pareja de Imai Hotaru y junto a ellos estarán Kokoro Yome y su pareja sera Sumire Shouda.

 _Los nombrados se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares._

 **Narumi:** en la segunada estarán vemaos... Nanami Yukihara y su pareja será Shiro Igarashi y junto a ellos estarán Mikan Yukihara y su pareja sera Natsume Hyuuga.

 _Los nombrados solo se dirigieron a sus asiento sin dirigirse la palabra._

 **Narumi:** bueno continuemos...

 _Así continuo Narumi hasta que todos ya tenias pareja._

 **Narumi:** muy bien mis amores a si estarán al menos hasta que decida cambiarlos bueno tienen la hora libre Ja-ne. _Narumi salio del salón dando brincos como bailarina de balet._

 **Nanami:** que aburrido quiero ir a casa bueno si a ese infierno se le llama casa. _Dijo con una mueca de desagrado._

 **Mikan:** one-chan tranquila esto no puede ser tan malo.

 **¿?** : urusai Baka con sus voces no puedo leer bien. _Dijo un chico azabeche co una manga sobre su cara._

 **Mikan:** eres un grosero como me puede llamar así. _Dijo muy molesta._

 **1¿?** : me disculpó por el siempre es así. _Dijo un chico de pelo plateado y ojos rojos._

 **Nanami:** no hay problema mi hermana también es un poco temperamental por sierto no escuche sus nombres

 **Shiro:** soy Shiro Igarashi y el es mi primo Natsume Hyuuga. _Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa._

 **Nanami:** yo soy Nanami Yukihara y ella es mi hermana Mikan. _Contesto con simplesa_

 **Natsume:** ustedes son las herederas de las empresa Yukihara. _Contesto quitándose la manga de su cara._

 **Mikan:** algo así... Nuestra madrastra maneja todo.

 **Shiro:** bueno es mejor que nos llevemos bien ya que somos pareja.

 **Nanami:** por mi no hay ningún problema y tu Mikan. _Volteo a verla._

 **Mikan:** eso es fácil decirlo pero no creo llevarme bien con ese ogro-amargado.

 **Natsume:** a quien le dices ogro lunares.

 **Nanami:** Lu...

 **Shiro:** na...

 **Mikan:** res...

 _Todos se dan cuenta a que se refiere Natsume ya que Mikan tenia levantado de una parte su falda mostrando sus bragas._

 **Mikan:** tu... MALDITO PERVERTIDOOOOO. _Grito Mikan muy fuerte que casi deja sordo a todo el salón._

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

 _ **Esta es una de mis dos nuevas historias gracias por leerla Sayonara mina**_

 ** _Besos y abrazos de parte de yamii-chan_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Trabajo y campamento.**  
 _ **"Una persona que siempre sonrie no siempre es feliz y tras esa sonrisa hay un mundo de sufrimiento y amargura"**_

 _Después de tal escena las clases continuaron normalmente hasta que toco el timbre que anunciaba la hora de la salida y todos se dispusieron salir a sus hogares._

 **Mikan:** que día mas cansado _. Decía mientras se estiraba._

 **Nanami:** lo bueno es que ya termino. _Decía mientras abría la puerta de la casa._

 _Cuando la abrieron se encontraron con Alan y Sara sentados en el sofá enfrente de la televisión_.

 **Sara:** pensé que llegarían mas tarde _. Dice sin voltear a verlas._

 **Nanami:** no te preocupes solo venimos a cambiarnos para irnor. _Decía con el seño fruncido_.

 **Sara:** bueno antes de que se vallan les informa remos que contrataremos unos nuevos jardineros _. Decía voltiando a verlas._

 **Nanami:** has lo que quieras no nos importa en lo mas mínimo. _Decía mientras ella y Mikan se dirigían a sus habitaciones para después de 20 minutos salir sin el uniforme dirigiendosa a la puerta._

 **Alan:** no lleguen tarde hermanita.

 **Mikan:** como digas Baka.

 _Las dos salieron de la casa sin rumbo._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

 **¿?** : estas seguro que era por aquí ya me estoy artando de caminar. _Decía un chico azabeche con cara de disgusto._

 **1¿?** : no eras tu el que querías conseguir trabajo Natsume. _Decía con el seño fruncido._

 **Natsume:** si pero yo no sabia que eras muy malo orientandote Shiro. _Le decía con una sonrisa burlona_.

 **Shiro:** si como digas pero no soy tan malo ya llegamos _. Los dos se paran en unas grandes rejas de una gran mansión_.

 **Guardia:** puedo ayudarlos en algo jóvenes. _Pregunto el guardia que estaba en la puerta._

 **Shiro:** venimos a ver lo del trabajo de jardinero _. Le contesto con un pequeña sonrisa._

 **Guardia:** oh claro esperen un momento iré a visar a la señora. _Decía mientras entraba a la gran mansión los dos chicos solo asintieron_.

 **Natsume:** me pregunto quien vivirá en esta mansión. _Decía con cara de pensativo_.

 **Shiro:** debe ser una persona con mucho dinero por lo que veo.

 **Guardia:** jóvenes pueden pasar _. Decía el guardia sacando los de sus pensamientos._

 **Ambos:** arigato.

 _Los dos pasaron y un chico aproximadamente mayor que ellos los recibió._

 **¿?** : mucho gusto mi nombre es Alan mi madre los atenderá en un momento. _Decía con una sonrisa._

 **Shiro:** esta bien arigato.

 _En eso vieron que una señora con un vestido rojo venia bajando las escaleras_.

 **1¿?** : mucho gusto jóvenes. _Los recibió con una gran sonrisa._

 **Shiro:** mucho gusto señora yo soy Shiro Igarashi y el es mi primo Natsume Hyuuga _. Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

 **Natsume:** mucho gusto señora.

 **1¿?** : mi nombre es Sara Sakura pero ne pueden llamar Sara.

 **Shiro:** por supuesto Sara-san nosotros hemos venidos por lo del trabajo.

 **Sara:** claro por favor siganme a mi despacho.

 _Ambos jóvenes la siguieron a su despacho._

 **Sara:** tomen asiento por favor. _Los dos obedecieron y se sentaron._

 **Natsume:** bueno vamos a ir directo al punto que es lo que se hace y cuanto nos pagara.

 **Sara:** impacientes por lo que veo. _Dijo haciendo una sonrisa de satisfacción_. Lo que tendrían que hacer seria solo cuidar las florea podar el césped y arreglar los árboles.

 **Shiro:** eso no es nada peor lo mas importante cuanto nos pagarían.

 **Sara:** son jóvenes así que trabajarían toda la semana que seria de lunes a viernes trabajarían de 2:00 de la tarde a 4:00 y sábado y domingo de 10:00 de la mañana a 4:00 de la tarde y les pagaría $200 por hora y vendrían ganando a la semana $4,400 bueno si aceptan.

 **Natsume:** es una buena paga. _Dijo con una gran sonrisa._ Pero no es una casa muy grande para ustede dos.

 **Sara:** en realidad viven dos niñas mas que son mis hijastras solo que en estos momentos no se encuentran.

 **Shiro:** bueno y cuando podríamos empezar.

 **Sara:** mañana si puedes pero como ya no se completa toda la semana ganarían $4,000 que les parece.

 **Natsume:** por mi esta bien no hay ningún inconveniente.

 **Sara:** bueno fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes _. Decía mientras se ponía de pie para caminar hacia la puerta._

 **Natsume:** bueno mañana nos vemos _. Decía mientras ellos también se ponían de pie y salían del despacho._

 **Sara:** Alan los podrías acompañar hasta la puerta _. El nombrado solo asintió y los acompaño a la salida._

 **Alan:** bueno nos vemos después. _Dijo haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano._

 _Los dos solo salieron y se dirigieron a su casa._

* * *

 _Ya eran mas de las 10:00 de la noche y dos chicas iban llegando a su casa._

 **Sara:** donde están no ven la hora que es. _Decia muy molesta con el seño fruncido._

 **Nanami:** como si enserio te importara donde estábamos. _La miro con indiferencia._

 **Sara:** da igual contratamos a nuevos jardineros así que ya saben que se tienen que presentar como es debidamente. _Decía sin prestarle atención._

 **Mikan:** como quieras estaremos aquí pero después nos iremos. _Decía encaminándose a las escaleras._

 **Alan:** que clase de respeto es ese sin duda se parecen a su hermano que las abandono. _Decía con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 **Mikan:** Rei-nii no nos abandono nosotros decidimos quedarnos aquí. _Decia muy molesta._

 **Nanami:** ya no le hagas caso vamos hay que subir a nuestras habitaciones.

 _Mikan y Nanami ignoraron todo lo que les decía Sara y su hijo y se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente se despertaron y se fueron a la preparatoria._

 **Mikan:** ohayo mina-san. _Saludo con una gran sonrisa._

 **Todos:** ohayo Mikan, Nanami.

 _Las dos solo se fueron a sus asientos._

 **Mikan:** ohayo Shiro. _Saludo al peli-plateado_

 **Shiro:** ohayo Mikan, Nanami. _Saludo a ambas._

 **Nanami:** hmp. _Esta solo le huso un ademán con la mano._

 **Mikan:** ohayo Natsume. _Saludo al chico con una manga en su cara._

 **Natsume:** callate lunares hace mucho ruido. _Dijo mientras se quitaba la manga de la cara._

 **Mikan:** no importa hoy no voy a pelear contigo. _Dijo sentándose en su lugar._

 _En ese momento entro Narumi dando bricos como bailarina._

 **Narumi:** ohayo mis amores les tengo una gran noticia el fi semana que viene iremos a un campamento. _Muchos empezaron a dar gritos de alegría._

 **Narumi:** harán equipos de 6 personas y tiene que ser mixto con 3 chicos y 3 chicas bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decir nos vemos Ja-ne. _Y así salio del salón._

 **Hotaru:** Mikan, Nanami, Nogi, Igarashi y Hyuuga nosotros formaremos un equipo. _Dijo con su cara estoica como siempre._

 **Nanami:** que amigable Hota-chan. _Dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

 **Hotaru:** callate o te disparo con mi baka-gun. _Dijo apuntándole con tal artefacto._

 **Nanami:** hai hai... Entonces que es lo que llevara cada quien.

 **Hotaru:** bueno nos diviremos en 3 equipos uno traira comida, el otro agua y el otro un kit de primero auxilios la comida la traerá... _No término ya que sonó un celular._

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

 _ **Jajaja siempre me ha encantado dejarlos con ganas de mas tal vez piense esta hija de p*** no me deprimo si piensan eso de mi ya que es verdad bueno nos vemos.**_

 _ **Sayonara**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoy era un día muy feliz yo iba llegando de la calle cuando mire a mi mama con las calificaciones.**

 **Na no se crean mis calificasiones son buenas me gustaría desir lo mismo de mi conducta pero no se puede pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de "lazos de amor" se que tal vez tarde mucho en actualizar pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer con mi graduación pero al fin termine y ya soy toda una graduada de la secundaria bueno ya los aburrí así que aquí esta el capitulo..**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Mis compañeros, mis jardineros.**

 _ **"Nuestros familia siempre estará a nuestro lado cuando mas lo necesitemos y nos rescatara de nuestra oscuridad"**_

 _Sonó el teléfono de Nanami y Hotaru la miro con un aura maligna._

 **Hotaru:** Nanami por que no apagas ese teléfono. _Dijo con una mirada indescriptible._

 **Nanami:** ponga se de acuerdo mientras yo ahorita vuelvo. _Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se dirijia a la puerta._

 **Hotaru:** bueno ya que no esta aquí Mikan tu y Nanami traerán las comida. _Dijo volteando a ver a la nombrada._

 **Mikan:** por eso estas feliz de que one-chan saliera ¿verdad?. _Dijo con una gota tipo anime._

 **Hotaru:** hmp. Hyuuga tu e Igarashi traerán las bebidas y yo y Nogi nos encargaremos de los kits de emergencia. _Decía con su cara estoica._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto afuera del salón.**

 **Conversación telefónica.**

 **Nanami:** mochi mochi.

 **¿?:** Nana-chan soy yo. _Se escucho del otro lado de la línea una voz masculina._

 **Nanami:** Rei-nii?! Que sorpresa para que me llamas. _Pregunto con asombro y felicidad._

 **Rei:** solo te quería llame por si están bien viviendo con la bruja.

 **Nanami:** es molesta pero todo sea por que no se quede con toda la herencia de oto-san.

 **Rei:** si no quieren continuar con esto solo diganme y yo iría por ustedes.

 **Nanami:** no es necesario yo no pienso dejar que esa bruja gane.

 **Rei:** bueno me tengo que ir Nana-chan cuidate y cuida de Mi-chan sabes que las quiero mucho.

 **Nanami:** nosotros también Rei-nii y espero volverte a ver pronto.

 **Rei:** Sayonara Nana-chan.

 **Nanami:** Sayonara Rei-nii. _Dicho esto colgó el teléfono._

 **Fin conversación.**

* * *

 _Nanami volvió a entrar al salón para reunirse con sus compañeros_.

 **Nanami:** bueno que me toca hacer.

 **Mikan:** tu y yo prepararemos la comida.

 **Nanami:** Hotaru te aprobechas por que no estaba y no podía discutir contigo.

 **Hotaru:** eres Baka por eso es fácil engañar.

 _Las clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta la hora de partida donde todos se despidieron. Cuando Nanami y Mikan llegaron a su casa se encontraron a su madrasta y a su hermanastro esperando las._

 **Sara:** que bueno que llegan pronto volverán los nuevos trabajadores y ustedes no aparecen. _Dijo en un tono muy disgustada._

 **Nanami:** lo bueno es que ya llegamos.

 **Sara:** bueno si quieren subir a sus habitaciones haganlo Alan les hablara.

 **Mikan:** esta bien pero si nos disculpan nos retiramos.

 _Las dos subieron a la habitación de muy mala gana ya que sabían como era su madrastra de insoportable y preferían no discutir_

* * *

 **Mientras tanto abajo.**

 _Alguien tocó la puerta y fueron a atenderlo Sara ya que sabia quien era._

 **Sara:** mucho gusto me alegro de que hayan podido venir. _Dijo con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverensia._

 **Shiro:** claro que íbamos a venir siempre cumplimos con nuestra palabra. _Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

 **Sara:** bueno puedes pasar. _Se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar._ Alan puedes ir por tus hermanas.

 **Alan:** claro ahora vuelvo. _Dijo caminado hacia las escaleras y perderse en ellas._

 **Natsume:** son las dos chicas que nos contó que vivían aquí. _Dijo indiferente._

 _Después de eso se escucho un grito_ _ **"TE HE DICHO QUE TOCARAS LA PUERTA IDIOTA"**_ _todos en la casa lo escucharon y eso hizo que Sara frunciera el ceño._

 **Sara:** al parecer ella no piensa hacerlo fácil. _Dijo dejando escapar un suspiro._

 _Unos segundos después de eso se miro a Alan bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa._

 **Alan:** bajaran en un momento eso es lo que me dijeron. Dijo con un poco de diversión.

 **Sara:** que sucedió aya arriba.

 **Alan:** nada importante solo un pequeño accidente. _Dijo encojiendose de hombros._

 _Después de eso se vio escucharon pasos que provenían de las escaleras._

 **Sara:** menudo escandalo han armado. _Dijo muy furiosa._

 **Nanami:** pues mas vale que mantengas a tu hijo alejado de nosotras. _Dijo con fastidio ignorando a los dos chicos que las observaban sorprendidos._

 **Sara:** dejando eso de lado les presento a los nuevos jardineros. _Dijo señalando a los dos chicos_. Ellos son Shiro Igarashi y Natsume Hyuuga.

 _Las dos se quedaron sorprendida viendo a los dos chicos y quedaron en un silencio incomodo._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _Mi primo: yami vamos a jugar. Dice mientras me jalaba de mi blusa._**

 ** _Yo: te dije que no tengo cosas que hacer. Conteste enfadada._**

 ** _Mi primo: anda le tu lo prometiste._**

 ** _Yo: yo nunca lo prometí. Dije Mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza._**

 ** _Y así amigos míos descubrí que no es bueno ser amigo de un gamer a veces es divertido pero llega el momento en que se convierte en algo muy insoportable._**

 ** _Es broma bueno a veces si son insoportable pero bueno dejando eso de lado les voy a hacer una pregunta claro si ustedes la quieren contestar._**

 ** _¿alguna ves los han acosado?_**

 ** _Bueno yo me despido muna-san nos vemos Sayonara..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo perdón por no actualizar pero hay muchas cosas que hacer, y el lunes inicio cursos de la preparatoria y lo mas probables es que este un poco inactiva**

 **Bueno continuemos con el capitulo...**

* * *

 **Capitulo4:**

 _ **"Nuestras vidas no son tan fáciles como parece".**_

 _Todos quedaron en un silencio que fue roto por Nanami._

 **Nanami:** es un placer conocerlos Igarashi-san, Hyuuga-san. _Dijo dandoles una mirada se "siganme-la-corriente"._ Yo soy Nanami Yukihara y ella es Mikan Yukihara mi imotuo.

 **Shiro:** encantado de conocerlas. _Dijo con una sonrisa._

 **Sara:** bueno les mostrare el jardín ustedes dos pueden regresar a sus habitaciones. _Les dijo a las dos con una sonrisa falsa._

 **Mikan:** bueno nosotros nos retiramos. _Dijo y las dos se dispusieron a subir a sus habitaciones._

 **Sara:** bueno siganme por aquí por favor. _Les dijo una vez que las dos jóvenes se fueron._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación de las jóvenes.**

 **Nanami:** esto esta mal muy mal. _Decía muy nerviosa._

 **Mikan:** one-chan por favor calmate _. Decía pero ella también estaba nerviosa._

 **Nanami:** no lo puedo hacer ellos pueden descubrir nuestro preocupada. _Que debemos hacer._

 **Mikan:** por el momento yo pienso que lo mejor es calmarnos. _Dijo un poco mas tranquila._

 _Después de dejar de hablar se escucharon pasos y como tocaron la puerta de su habitación._

 **Nanami:** quien es. _Pregunto para saber quien era._

 **Alan:** soy su lindo hermano. _Dijo con diversión_. Solo les vengo a avisar que saldremos un rato, para que no se aprovechen y traten de ligarse a los jardineros.

 **Nanami:** no empieces idiota con tus eestupidece. _Dijo con mucha molestia._ Nosotras no somos como tus "amigitas".

 **Alan:** bueno nos vamos. _Dijo para luego marcharse._

 _Después de que salieron Sara y Alan, ellas se sentaron en su ventana donde vieron a los dos jóvenes que cuando voltearon les hizieron una señal de que bajaran, ella dudaron pero al final bajaron._

 **Shiro:** así que aquí es donde viven. _Dijo viendo la casa._

 **Nanami:** no es que tengamos otra opcion. _Dijo con una sonrisa trizte._

 **Shiro:** por lo que veo no les gusta vivir aquí. _Dijo volteando a verla._

 **Natsume:** y tampoco parace que se llevan bien con ellos. _Dijo mirando a las dos._

 **Mikan:** son insoportables ella solo se caso con nuestro padre por interés. _Dijo con un poco de molestia._

 **Natsume:** y por que viven así. _Pregunto con curiosidad._

 **Mikan:** es muy complicado _. Dijo con tristeza._

 **Shiro:** tenemos tiempo _. Dijo con simpleza._

 _Mikan miro a su hermana y esta solo le dio una sonrisa de confianza._

 **Nanami:** les contaremos pero no interrumpan.

 _Los dos solo asintieron. Nanami respiro para contar la historia._

 **Nanami:** veran nosotros tenemos un hermano mayor que se llama Rei el antes vivía con nosotros es ocho años mayor que nosotros, nosotros eramos felices no fue hasta que un día nuestra madre fue a visitar a nuestro tío, cuando iba a regresar mis tío se ofreció a traerla y ella acepto, pero lamentablemente sufrieron un accidente que les ocaciono la muerte, en ese entonces yo y Mikan teníamos 4 años y Rei-nii tenia 12 años, fue una pérdida muy dura para la familia y dos años después nuestro padre se caso con Sara, ella tenia a un hijo dos años mayor que nosotros, al principio era una mujer amable pero después mostró su verdadero ser, dos años después de eso nuestro padre murió dejándonos con Sara y se empezó a aprovechar de nosotros, nos trataba mal al igual que su hijo, no fue hasta que dos años después Rei-nii cumplió los 18 años se fue de la casa, el quería que fuéramos con el pero nosotros nos negamos ya que no queríamos que ella se quedará con todos nuestros recuerdos, esa fue la única forma que Rei-nii acepto, desde hace ocho años la hemos soportado y tan sólo faltan dos años para que tomemos parte de lo que nos corresponde de lo que nos dejo nuestro padre. _Terminó con una mirada triste._

 **Shiro:** ustedes han tenido una vida muy dura. _Dijo con la cabeza baja_

 **Mikan:** si es verdad pero el miedo y el dolor nos hace mas fuerte. _Dijo un poco triste_.

 **Shiro:** y por que gritaron cuando Alan las fue a buscar. _Pregunto con curiosidad_.

 **Mikan:** verán lo que paso fue.

* * *

 **Flash Back.**

 **Mikan:** odio a esa mujer es un bruja. _Dijo muy enojada_

 **Nanami:** lo se pero no queda de otra mas que soportarla. _Dijo un poco molesta_. Bueno cambiante que debemos bajar cuando el idiota nos venga a hablar.

 _Las dos se comenzaron a cambiarse y de repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a Alan._

 **Alan:** mi madre dice que... _No término cuando vio a las dos chicas sin camisa y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios._ Valla que hermosas son mis hermanitas. _Dijo con burla_.

 **Nanami:** TE HE DICHO QUE TOCARAS IDIOTA. _Grito y después tomo una almohada y se la lanzo._

 **Alan:** lo siento pero mama me dijo que bajaran _. Dijo cubriéndose con la puerta._

 **Nanami:** largo de aqui. _Dijo muy molesta._

 **Alan:** bueno me voy pero bajen pronto hermanitas. _Dijo con burla para después cerrar la puerta y bajar._

 **Fin flash back.**

* * *

 **Mikan:** eso es lo que paso y un motivo mas para odiarlo. _Dijo un poco molesta._

 **Natsume:** como es que aguantan esto _. Dijo un poco molesto por lo que acababan de contar._

 **Nanami:** después de tanto tiempo te acostumbras _. Dijo muy simple._ Bueno tenemos que volver. _Dijo poniéndose de pie._

 **Natsume:** por que ya se van. _Pregunto_.

 **Nanami:** tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. _Dijo con simplesa_.

 **Shiro:** bueno fue un gusto platicar con ustedes. _Dijo muy simple._

 **Mikan;** lo mismo digo.

 _Después las dos volvieron a sus habitaciones y los chicos continuaron trabajando._

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Muy bien termine que les parecio , ustedes creen que fue buena idea contarles su vida**_

 _ **Bueno yo me despido Sayonara mina-san**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**"Las heridas se cosen con las agujas del reloj"**_

Después de que hablaron ese día se tuvieron un poco mas de confianza y hablaban cada que Sara salia junto con Alan para que no los molestaran. Así paso la semana y ya era viernes y todos estaban en el instituto para partir en los autobuses.

 **Mikan:** yei hoy vamos de campamento. _Decía muy emocionada._

 **Nanami:** Mikan deja de gritar. _Decía con el seño fruncido._

 **Natsume:** has caso a tu hermana lunares.

 **Mikan:** deja de llamarme así baka-hentai. _Decía molesta._

 **Narumi:** mina-san preste atención. _Decía a través de un megáfono._ Por favor formen sus equipos para que puedan ir en el mismo autobús. _Dijo muy alegre._

 **Hotaru:** ya escucharon al afeminado. _Decía apareciendo con su cara estoica como siempre._ Nos iremos en el autobús 3 así que siganme. _Dijo dando media vuelta._

 **Nanami:** a veces pienso que solo nos utiliza. _Dijo con una gota en la cabeza._

 **Shiro:** puede ser Imai solo se preocupa por sus calificaciones y el dinero. _Dijo también con una gota en la cabeza._

Todos subieron a los autobuses asignado donde todos iban con su equipo.

 **Narumi:** bueno yo estoy a cargo del autobús 3 así que quiero que se comporten. _Dijo parado en medio del autobús_. El campamento al que iremos se llama "constelaciones" espero que se porten... _No pudo terminar ya que es chucho como se caí algo_. Sucede algo Mikan-chan. Pregunto viéndola como levantaba las cosas.

 **Mikan:** no Narumi-sensei sólo se me cayo la bolsa. _Dijo un poco distraída._

 **Narumi:** bueno les explicaré algunas cosas a todos así que quiero que presten atención. _Dijo continuando en lo que se quedo._

Así pasaron el viaje unos hablando, otros dormidos y haciendo otras cosas hasta llegar a su destino.

 **Narumi:** bueno bajen con cuidado y reúnan se con su equipo ya que les daremos algunas instrucciones.

Todos obedecieron y se reunieron con sus equipo y fueron a donde estaban los demás profesores que les darían algunas instrucciones.

 **Narumi:** bueno como acabamos de llagar aremos una actividad donde todos los equipos tiene que llegar al campamento y el primero en llegar recibirá un premio nosotros los esperaremos en la meta. _Dijo muy animado_. Buena suerte a todos mina-san.

Todos comenzaron a caminar por el sendero que los llevaría al campamento.

 **Hotaru:** apuren se no quiero que nadie se quede atrás. _Decía caminado enfrente de todos._

 **Nanami:** tu lo que quieres es ganar el premio por eso nos a puras. _Dijo muy cansada y molesta._

 **Ruka:** Imai no podemos descansar aquí. _Pregunto muy cansado._

 **Hotaru:** esta bien podemos descansar. Dijo irritada. Nanami trajiste la comida. _Pregunto volteando la a ver._

 **Nanami:** claro si quiero seguir viviendo tenia que traerla. _Contesto con sarcasmo._

Después Nanami saco la comida y pusieron una manta para ponerse a comer.

 **Shiro:** que fue lo que preparaste Nanami. _Pregunto viendo como sacaba la comida en los recipientes._

 **Nanami:** traje arroz frito, bolitas de pulpo, verduras a vapor con té frío y de postre traje pudin. _Dijo con indiferencia dándole a cada uno un recipiente._

 **Todos:** itadaquimas. _Dijeron todos al unisono._

 **Ruka:** esta delicioso. _Dijo saboreando la comida._ Quien lo preparo.

 **Mikan:** lo preparo one-chan, ella es una excelente cocinera.

 **Shiro:** ahora entiendo por que Imai quería que ella cocinara.

 **Nanami:** Hota-chan nos conoce desde hace algunos años y sabe como cocino y por eso me escogió para hacer la comida. _Dijo con simpleza_. Bueno debemos apurarnos si no queremos que Hota-chan se enoje con nosotros por no ganar el premio.

Todos siguieron comiendo hasta que terminaron y guardaron sus cosas.

 **Nanami:** bueno siganos. _Dijo poniéndose a caminar por otra ruta._

 **Natsume:** por ese camino no es. _Dijo viendo con indiferencia._

 **Mikan:** solo siganos nosotros nos sabemos el camino. _Dijo caminando al lado de su hermana._

Todos caminaron por el sendero contrario al que deberían ir para encontrarse con un manantial y una cascada.

 **Ruka:** sugoi. Dijo asombrado. _Que es este lugar._

 **Mikan:** resulta que nosotros conocemos este lugar. Dijo con una sonrisa. Bueno siganos. _Dijo caminado hacia la cascada._

 **Shiro:** pero aquí ya no hay camino. _Dijo confundido._

 **Nanami:** solo caminen por esta piedras. _Dijo señalando unas que había sobre el agua y llevaban a la parte de atrás de la cascada._

Todos dudosos cruzaron y se encontraron con una cueva.

 **Shiro:** impresionante. _Dijo viendo todo a su alrededor._

 **Mikan:** bueno siganos para que podamos salir.

Todos hicieron caso y siguieron a las hermanas hasta llegar al otro lado y encontrarse con el sendero y seguir caminado hasta llegar a la meta donde ganaron dos puntos extra y $100.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **bueno aqui esta el capitulo aprobeche por que tenia tarea que hacer espero y lo disfruten.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**"A veces desahogarse puede traer un beneficio".**_

 **PV Nanami.**

 _Aburrido, me dirigo con Mikan a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, bueno así podre descansar al menos un par de horas._

 **Mikan:** one-chan ya llegamos. _Dijo sacandome de mis pensamiento._

 **Nanami:** bueno debemos entrar para descansar.

 _Una media después de que es tramos no quedamos dormidas, pero yo no podía dormir y desperté alrededor de la 10 de la noche y como no tenia nada que hacer salí un rato a caminar._

 _Todo era tranquilo cuantos recuerdos tengo de este lugar y tantas cosas que pasamos._

 **¿?:** que haces aquí. _Escuche una voz y me di media vuelta._

 _No se por que me siento rara al verlo pero que bueno que es el._

 **Fin PV.**

 **Nanami:** nada solo no puedo dormir. _Dijo con simpleza._

 **Shiro:** te cuidado ahorita en la noche puede ser muy peligroso.

 **Nanami:** eso yo te lo debería decir , ya que yo cosco este lugar.

 **Shiro:** tienes razón. _Dijo para luego quedar en un silencio_. La verdad no nos contaste de cono conocieron este lugar.

 **Nanami:** la verdad es que casi no me gusta hablar de eso, pero haré una excepción. _Dijo con una sonrisa_. Fue por que papa nos quería estar libre de la ciudad y tomarse un descanso y encontró este lugar, y como nos gusto tanto veníamos cada verano hasta que una vez que venimos para el cumpleaños de Mikan, yo lo quería venir pero aun así venimos, estaba molesta y... _Dijo pero se quedo callada._

 **Shiro:** ¿y? _Dijo para que continuara._

Nanami simplemente se dio la vuelta quedando a espaldas del el.

 **Nanami:** trate de hacer una broma y me escondí, en el bosque pero para mi mala suerte me perdí, y yo estaba muy asustada pero mi ni-chan Rei me encontró, papa y mama estaban molesto y después de eso ya no volvimos y arruine el cumpleaños de Mikan. _Finalizó con una voz muy triste._

Shiro lo noto y la tomo del brazo dándole la vuelta para ver a la chica llorando, y el por inercia la abrazo.

 **Shiro:** tranquila todo esta bien. _Dijo acariciando su cabello._

La chica solo se aferro a la camisa del chico.

 **¿?:** tu no tienes la culpa. _Dijo una voz saliendo desde unos arbustos._

* * *

 **Adentro.**  
 **Unos minutos antes.**

Mikan despertaba y al no ver a su hermano se dispuso a buscarla.

 **Mikan:** donde estas one-chan. _Decía caminando por el pasillo._

Mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta al dar la vuelta y choco con alguien, cayendo enzima de este.

 **Mikan:** gomenasai no me fije. _Dijo tratando de levantarse._

 **¿?:** que torpe eres lunares. _Dijo un chico de mirada carmesí._

 **Mikan:** Natsume. _Dijo sorprendida._

 **Natsume:** no soy el conejo de pascua. _Dijo con sarcasmo._

 **Mikan:** jajaja muy chistoso. _Dijo levantándose y ayudándole._ Que haces a esta ahora.

 **Natsume:** yo también debería hacerte la misma pregunta. _Dijo levantando una ceja._

 **Mikan:** estoy buscando a mi one-chan, cuando desperté no estaba en la habitación.

 **Natsume:** que raro tampoco encuentro a mi primo.

 **Mikan:** bueno por que no vamos a fuera a buscarlo. _El otro solo asintió._

Los dos salieron y se encontraron a los dos chicos hablando.

 **Mikan:** ven sigueme. _Dijo caminando hacia unos arbustos._

Los dos se quedaron a escuchar todo lo que los dos decían, haciendo que a Mikan se le soltaran unas cuantas lágrimas que Natsume noto pero no quiso decir nada para no empeorarlo.

Cuando terminaron Mikan no pudo aguantar mas y salió.

 **Mikan:** tu no tienes la culpa. _Dijo llamando la atención de los dos._

Los dos se soltaron y Nanami trato de limpiarse las lágrimas pero, Mikan corrió hacia ella abrazándola, haciéndola retroceder un poco.

 **Mikan:** tu no te debes culpar yo fui una egoísta. _Decía mientras también soltaba lágrimas_. Tu no querías venir pero por mis caprichos tu veniste. _Dijo aun abrazándola y sin verla_. Gomen, gomen , gomenasai. _Dijo viéndola a los ojos._

Nanami no pudo soportar y también la abrazo poniéndose a llorar junto con ella, los dos chicos solo se quedaron viendo como lloraban y se desahogaban.

* * *

 **En los arbusto.**

 **Ruka:** Imai crees que esto esta bien. _Decía mientras veía lo que acababa de pasar._

 **Hotaru:** claro y el vídeo me servirá en un futuro cuando todo esto termine. _Dijo con una cámara en la mano._

 **Ruka:** aun no entiendo nada de lo que sucedió.

 **Hotaru:** todo es parte de un pasado que no quieren recordar. _Dijo sin ver al chico._

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **bueno aqui le traigo otro cap que escribi mientras estaba en clases y el profe no me cacho**_

 _ **maron: y como la disimulas tan bien.**_

 _ **yo: tampoco me vas a dejar empaz en esta historia.**_

 _ **maron: nop es divertido molestarte**_

 _ **yo: bueno me despido mina bye bye**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**"A veces el enemigo puede jugar sucio".**_

Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior todos se fueron a dormir hasta que en la mañana todos despertaron por un fuerte grito.

 **Mikan:** KYA~. _Gritaba una castaña mientras corría junto con una pelinegra._

 **Nanami:** USTEDES DOS. _Decía mientras corría toda mojada._ NO HUYAN.

Todos salían de sus habitación a ver lo que ocurría, todos estaban riendo por lo sucedido hasta que vieron a un profesor castaño que tenia el seño fruncido, y todos cerraron sus puertas por el miedo que tenían.

 **¿?:** USTEDES TRES DETENGANSE. _Grito enojado haciendo que pararan._

 **Nanami:** ¨ _ **maldicion Jinno¨.** Pensó._ Que necesita sensei. _Dijo con una sonrisa fingida._

 **Jinno:** por que están haciendo tanto escandalo. _Dijo un poco mas clamado._

 **Nanami:** ese par. _Señalo a Hotaru y su hermana._ Me despertaron con agua fría.

 **Jinno:** eso no es escusa para tal alboroto que armaron.

 **Nanami:** como de que no es escusa. _Dijo con una vena en la frente_. Pues sabe que usted... _No pudo terminar por que le pusieron una mano en la boca._

 **Shiro:** tranquilo Jinno-sensei nosotros no aremos cargo. _Dijo con una sonrisa._

 **Jinno:** bueno se los encargo a ustedes. _Dijo sin mas y se fue._

 **Mikan:** pensé que Jinno no iba a castigar. _Dijo suspirando_. Gracias dijo viendo a los 3 chicos.

 **Natsume:** como sea. _Dijo indiferente._

 **Ruka:** como es que se meten en tantos problemas.

 **Hotaru:** es que aquella. _Dijo señalando a Nanami._ Es una escandalosa. _Finalizo mientras revisaba unas fotos._

 **Nanami:** mas te vale que no sean fotos mías. _Dijo siendo sostenida por Shiro._

 **Shiro:** ya calmense. _Dijo relajado._ Sera mejor que te vallas a cambiar. _Dijo viendo a Nanami._

 **Nanami:** no se te ofrece algo mas padre. _Dijo alzando una ceja._

 **Shiro:** la verdad me gustaría que cambiarás esa actitud. _Dijo divertido._

Sabiendo lo temperamental que es Nanami, Hotaru y Mikan la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron a su habitación.

 **Mikan:** nos vemos en el comedor. _Dijo despidiéndose._

Después de todo lo que paso en la mañana muchos ya estaban llegando al comedor.

* * *

 **En el cuarto de la hermanas.**

 **Mikan:** one-chan vamos que llegaremos tarde. _Dijo apurada._

 **Nanami:** vete adelantando yo luego bajo. _Dijo de lo mas calmada._

 **Mikan:** bueno aya te espero. _Dijo saliendo por la puerta._

Nanami solo sonrió y se dedico a peinarse hasta que su celular sonó y en la pantalla no tenia el nombre de quien llamaba, era un numero desconocido.

* * *

 **Conversación.**

 **Nanami:** bueno. _Contesto con duda._

 **¿?:** hola hermanita como están. _Dijo una voz masculina._

 **Nanami:** que es lo que necesitas Alan. _Dijo con recelo._

 **Alan:** nada solo quería saber como están disfrutando su fin de semana. _Dijo con ironía._ O es cierto están en un campamento. _Dijo y soltó una carcajada._

 **Nanami:** como es que sabes lo del campamento.

 **Alan:** Nanami yo me entero de todo así que no me puedes ocultar nada.

 **Nanami:** que es lo que quieres.

 **Alan:** tal vez no es lo que quiero, sino lo que me puedes dar.

 **Nanami:** que me tratas de decir.

 **Alan:** yo y tu aremos un trato donde todos salimos ganando, incluso la querida de Mikan.

 **Nanami:** que clase de trato quieres decir.

 **Alan:** eso te lo diré a tu regreso para que comprendas mejor, así que nos vemos luego hermanita. _Dijo y colgó._

 **Fin de conversación.**

* * *

Nanami estaba en un tipo de shock por lo que le acababa de decir Alan no sabia exactamente lo que quería, pero sabia que no era nada bueno. Tratando de no verse así de alterada sonrió para no preocupar a nadie y bajo a desayunar.  
El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo a diferencia de que Nanami estaba un poco distraída y no prestaba atención a lo que le decían preocupando a varias personas.

* * *

 **En la tarde.**

Nanami se encontraba meditando lo de la mañana aislada de todos donde era imposible que la encontraran.

 **¿?** : que haces aquí. _Dijo un chico de mirada carmesí._

 **Nanami** se exalto un poco pero al ve quien esta se calmo.

 **Nanami:** eso te lo debería preguntar yo Natsume. _Dijo viendo al recién llegado._

 **Natsume:** quería hablar contigo. _Dijo indiferente._

 **Nanami:** y de que quieres hablar, te escucho.

 **Natsume:** por que te estas comportando tan cortante con todos. _Dijo sin rodeos._

 **Nanami;** bueno te lo diré pero no le digas a nadie. _El solo asintió._ En la mañana después del incidente mi hermanastro Alan me marco, y la verdad no se como consiguió mi número.

 **Natsume:** y a lo que quieres ir es.

 **Nanami:** no se como descubrió que no estábamos en casa, que me dijo que sino quería que se lo dijera a su madre aceptara un trato.

 **Natsume:** que clase de trato. _Pregunto un poco tenso._

 **Nanami:** no me lo dijo, lo único que dijo es que me convenía tanto a mi como a Mikan y me lo diría en mi regreso, y eso no me dejo muy convencida.

 **Natsume:** y que es lo que vas a hacer.

 **Nanami:** aun no lo se así que no le digas a nadie sobre eso que solo los preocupara. _Dijo viéndolo seria_

 **Natsume:** no diré nada pero lo que te diga me lo tienes que decir de acuerdo.

 **Nanami:** están bien te lo diré.

 **Natsume:** bueno debemos volver ya que se volver ya que se van a preocupar.

Los dos salieron de el escondite para ir hacia sus amigos.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **bueno aqui esta otro cap que quiere ahora el maldito de alan.**_

 _ **bueno yo me despido bye bye mina**_


End file.
